Make love
by Bakaaito
Summary: Akaito y Rei son amantes. Hacen el amor sin amor. Rei se pregunta el por qué de no poder estar juntos y, mientras las gotas de lluvia intentar llenar un reciente vacío, él encuentra la respuesta. Twoshot. (YAOI)
1. ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?

**Make love: Why...?  
**

_Akaito S. x Rei K._

― ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? ― Siempre te hago la misma pregunta después hacer el amor.

― ¿De qué hablas? Estamos juntos ahora. ― Y tú respondes lo mismo siempre, aún sabiendo a lo que me refiero.

― No, no. Hablo de estar realmente juntos, ser nov… ― Tus profundos ojos rojizos hacen que las palabras mueran en mi garganta antes de salir, igual que mis sentimientos.

Suspiras. Ya sé lo que vas a decir.

― Rei, sabes que no puedo. Ya hemos hablado de esto tantas veces, creí que lo habías entendido.

Claro que lo entiendo.

Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Pero no lo comprendo… Y miro mis manos buscando una respuesta.

― Rei, me gustas. ― Besas mi mejilla para consuelo mío. Cliché tuyo. ―Te quie… ― Y me alejó antes de que beses mis labios.

Si algún día llegarás a terminar esa frase, no podré controlar mi llanto.

― Mi hermana me espera en casa. ― Y me marcho, lejos de tus cobijas, tus brazos y tu calor.

No me despido, sé que mañana nos volveremos a encontrar. En tú cama. Haciendo lo que me forzaste a creer como "hacer el amor".

Hacer el amor sin amor.

Tú siempre tan estúpido.

― ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? ― Repito de nuevo, dirigiéndome al cielo como si este fuera a darme la respuesta. Tu respuesta.

― Maldito Akaito…

Mis lágrimas se mesclan con lluvia de una solitaria noche.

* * *

Este es mi primer fic con está pareja. Nunca había escrito sobre ellos, creo que debería hacerlo más o menudo. Tampoco veo muy común esta pareja, hay que ganar fuerza lol.

Esto será un **two-shot**. Algo así como... "Pregunta y respuesta".

El título no tiene mucho que ver, no es lo mio eso. Jajaja, bueno, pero creo que los títulos de cada cap. si se apegan más o menos a la historia.

Mmm. Creo que me quedó bien, no me quejo. Jajaja.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_¿Te gustó? ¿No te gustó? ¿Tus ojos sangraron?_

**¡Déjame un review!**


	2. No podemos estar juntos porque

**Make Love:**

** Because...**

_Akaito S. x Rei K._

Cansado. Vulnerable. Deprimido. Usado. Estúpido.

Así era como se sentía Rei en esos momentos bajo la ruda lluvia de la noche.

Años habían pasado desde que le regaló su inocencia a aquel pedazo de menstruación y desde entonces que no pudo dejarle.

Al principio era sexo, nada serio. Pero con el pasar de los meses pronto se convirtió en un amor que cada noche punzaba su corazón.

A Rei poco le importaba lo que le decía Rui y la prima Rin.

_Él solo te está usando. Te vas a arrepentir luego. Vas a salir muy lastimado. ¡No seas imbécil! Déjalo ya, es por tu puto bien._

Y blah, blah, blah…

Dolía, si, pero necesita seguir sintiendo esos agridulces besos sobre su blanca piel.

Porque todo era tan doloroso y placentero… Hasta que un día no pudo aguantar más.

― ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Akaito, más continuó vistiéndose en silencio. Y Rei insistió.

― ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? ― El mayor hizo un ademán para responder, pero Rei sabía que de esa boca solo saldría una estupidez. ― Me refiero a... Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Suspiró. Realmente no sabía que responder.

― Rei, nosotros no podemos porque…

Bueno, lo que dijo no importa. No para Rei. Porque su gran y estúpida respuesta carente de imaginación y sentido solo originó más dudas en él.

Así que todas las noches después de hacer el amor Rei hacia la misma pregunta…

― ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?

― ¿De qué hablas? Estamos juntos ahora.

―No, no. Hablo de estar realmente juntos, ser nov…

― Rei, sabes que no puedo. Ya hemos hablado de esto tantas veces, creí que lo habías entendido.

… Y Akaito siempre daba la misma respuesta.

Estúpido.

― ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? ― Repitió una vez más el chico de ojos ámbar mirando hacia el cielo oscuro de la noche. De algún modo esperaba que las estrellas le dieran una respuesta.

Y lo hicieron.

Ahí, bajo un árbol viejo de cerezos, dos chicos se encontraban besándose como si fuera el fin del mundo. Pudo haber pasado de largo y seguir disfrutando de sus penas si no hubiera reconocido a uno de ellos.

Un chico de cabellos rojos compartiendo saliva con otro chico de cabellos verdosos.

Al fin, frente a sus ojos estaba la respuesta a su dolorosa interrogante.

― Maldito Akaito.

Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia de la noche.

* * *

Aquí la segunda parte. El complemento. La pieza faltante. La respuesta.

Espero que sea obvio con quién estaba compartiendo babas de amor Akaito (Ya po', era Mikuo).

Asudhsjsbnd. Pobre Rei-chan.

Nah.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_¿Te gustó? ¿No te gustó? ¿Tus ojos sangraron?_

**¡Déjame un review!**


End file.
